Alternate FEAR
by bnoruto
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe where alma didn't want Becket but mabey someone else. because it takes place in an alternate time names and events may have changed! dont get mad with me ok! Updated with 6th chapter finally.
1. Chapter 1

A man was on his way to the local gas station to get a few drinks for himself and someone who could not be discovered at all costs. This person had long black hair that covered most of her face, she looked voluptuous, her eyes looked full of anger and rage, and she didn't talk very much and when she did it was usually in a low whisper. She never told him her last name but only her first. Her name was Alma.

He found her walking the streets across his house naked and pale. When he asked her why she was out there like that she did not respond. So instead of trying to question her he brought her inside his home."Do you have a home?" he asked. "No" Alma responded "it was destroyed in the blast in Auburn" "Well trust me your not the first" he said. He gave her a few clothes and a room to stay in until she found a suitable house.

As the man entered the store he was greeted by the cashier, "Hey! I haven't seen you around here for awhile Eric!" "Yeah same here." After they talked awhile Eric went to pick up the drinks for him and Alma. She never said if she liked any type of drink so he just got some water. As he went to pay for the drinks he looked up at the TV on the side. "Investigators are still unsure as to what exactly caused the massive explosion at the facility. All that is known is that Armacham bought the facility from the government in the 1950's and that the explosion wasn't a nuclear blast as there is no radioactivity in the area" "Armacham is gonna burn for this badly" Eric said. "Well you know about big corporations they always manage to get away with something like this." The cashier said "Well not for long" Eric said and with that he began his walk back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he approached his house with the items he bought from the store his head began to hurt to the point it felt like he was having a migraine. Then suddenly his vision became blurred and he felt like he was about to lose conciseness. When he looked up at his house the windows on the upper floor appeared to look as if though they were oozing blood. Before he even had a chance to react Eric's head felt as if though someone were beating his brain with a hammer the pain was so intense he dropped the items he bought. He let out a painful loud scream and he passed out.

While he was passed out he had a dream. He was standing outside of what appeared to be a warehouse of some sort. Next he saw 3 men who appeared to be outfitted in military armor. The next thing he saw were the men firing wildly in one direction. He turned and saw a little girl no taller than 4 feet, wearing a red dress, and hair that shrouded most of her face. He turned towards the men and, to his horror; the flesh on their bodies began to melt into a red mist as they screamed in agony. A few seconds later the only things he saw was blood on the floor and charred skeletons.

The girl turned to face him and began to walk toward him. As she walked flames spontaneously bursted around her and she left bloody footprints behind her. As she got closer and closer the world around him bursted in to flames. When the girl was only a few feet away from him she pulled back her hair and showed her yellow eyes and strangely she giggled. As she giggled he felt a warm burning sensation. He looked at his arm and to his horror his flesh was melting.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks goes to Andydunham and Broken skylights who are currently collaborating with me for this story also check out there stories! They are pretty good and they could help you if your planning on writing a story! I couldn't really think of any good outfits alma could wear so I just put her in a red hoddie and some jeans

Chapter 3

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" Eric screamed as he passed out in front of his house.

Inside Alma heard his scream, but she was not surprised, she knew that anyone who was close to her would be overwhelmed by her psychic presence. She got up from the couch she was sitting on to look out the window where he laid. When she got to the window she was surprised to find that Eric had a surprisingly strong psychic presence, no where near as strong as hers, of course, but still strong.

She stepped out of the house in the red hoodie and jeans Eric gave her. As she stood over his body she found herself strangely attracted to his presence, as if though he were a beacon. "You're the first person who hasn't been afraid of me" she said quietly, "but then again you don't really know who I am." She stared at him for a few moments and then began to walk back towards his house. She didn't forget about Eric though, as with a flip of her finger one of her Nightmares spawned and carried him back into his house.

"AAAAAAUUUGGHH" Eric screamed as he awoke from his nightmare only to find himself in his house on his couch. As he took in his surroundings he looked at his arm, all the skin was still there. "Jesus my head." Eric said.

"How did I get back into my house?" Eric thought to himself. As he began to get up from the couch he found himself almost unable to stand. Eric was so drained he had to hold on to the wall near him just to make it to the stairs which were only a few feet away. As he reached the stairs he nearly collapsed just barely catching the edge of the railing on the stairs. "Damn I don't even think I can climb a step like this." He said. Just then Alma happened to come down the stairs. "Hey Alma Could you help me get to my room please?" he asked. "Ok" she responded. She went over to where Eric was and Eric wrapped his arm around her neck and she helped him up the stairs.

"She's warmer than she was when I first met her." Eric thought. She helped him over to his room and to the bed. "Thanks Alma" Eric said. "I can get to the bed from here." Eric said as he stumbled over to his bed. Once he reached it he sat down on the side of the bed and asked Alma a question. "Hey Alma, how did I get back into my house anyway?" "Someone saw you lying outside and they brought you inside." she said somewhat louder than usual. "Oh ok well goodnight."

She went over to the room Eric had given her across from his and closed the door. As Eric closed his eyes he thought he heard someone say something very strange almost as if someone were in the room with him: "Mother has taken quite… a liking to you Mr. Dubois"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok readers! Only 2 more chapters left to go! When I am done with this story I am going to collaborate with another writer on his story which will take place after the 1st ending to my story! Yes I said 1st.

"Who the hell are you?" Eric said surprised "What my name is isn't important right now Mr. Dubois." The voice said somewhat aggressively, "I want to know why she is here!" "Why who is here, Alma?" Eric responded. "Yes! I don't understand why she is here unless…" the voice said with a pause, "she must want to continue the family." "Well I should be happy, its not every day we get to meet a new member of the family."

And with that the voice left leaving Eric both bewildered and confused. Eric had just enough strength to get up from his bed and walk over to Alma's room. "I think its time to get some answers." he said as he began to knock on her door.

Alma opened the door at which point Eric asked if he could come in. "Yes" Alma responded. "Alma look I have a few questions" Eric said as he walked in slowly still recovering from passing out, "I heard a voice in my bedroom say you were his mother and that you wanted to continue the family line." "Also I don't really understand how anyone would have seen me passed out on my lawn unless they got really close to my house." "But what I really want to know is how you would still be alive if you lived in auburn the blast killed anything within 50 miles of the explosion."

Alma smiled a little bit; she knew this would happen eventually. "Hold out your hands" she said quietly. "Umm… ok" Eric said nervously as he held out his hands. Alma grabbed both of them and almost immediately Eric saw visions. It showed him everything about Alma's life. From being locked in a small wet cell because of her psychic powers to being impregnated twice with an artificial embryo then having her two children taken from her. He saw her being freed from a spherical cell called the vault then the facility in which she was kept in exploding.

With this revelation Eric fell to the floor. He was both shocked and horrified at what they did to her and the fact that she had psychic powers. He felt almost every emotion but one, Fear. If anything else he felt sorry for her. "What were your children's names?" Eric asked "Paxton Fettel and…" (This is where the ALTERNATE UNIVERSE thing really takes effect) "Michael Becket"

After telling him this she sensed ATC soldiers coming to the house. "There are people looking for me to make sure there is no evidence anything that I just showed you ever happened" she said "I have to leave"

"Alma wait!" Eric said getting up quickly. "You don't have to do this by yourself I can help you." "No if they find you they will kill you" she said

"Alma I cant just let you…AUUUGHH" Eric said as his head began to hurt again just like last time. He was once again overwhelmed by the pain and fell down.

"You were the only one who ever showed me any kindness" she said walking over to him. "I won't put your life in danger"

When she got over to where he was she knelt down and, to Eric's surprise, kissed him lightly on the lips. It lasted only a few brief seconds before Eric passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone! The story is almost over only 1 chapter left. The way this chapter ends may make it seem like there won't be another chapter but you are WRONG! Another writers story will pick up where this chapter ends.

Eric woke up an hour later only to find himself tied down to a chair with a lamp gleaming in his face. "Where is she?" an old man asked. "Who?" Eric said weakly. "Don't play dumb with me you know who I'm asking about and you know where she is."

"Who the hell are you people?" Eric asked. "I'm cornel Vanek and these are my men." He said addressing the four soldiers standing behind him. "Now that I've answered your question you answer mine WHERE IS SHE!" he said aggressively "Oh you mean Alma?" Eric said, "she's probably long gone from here maybe out of the city but quite frankly I wouldn't tell you even if I knew." "Why you little" the cornel said as he punched Eric in the face as hard as he could causing blood to come out of his mouth. "What did she tell you?" he asked. "She showed me everything you bastards did to her" Eric replied as he spat out some blood in his mouth. "Oh believe me I had nothing to do with it, it was just Harlan Wade and his group of scientists." Vanek replied. "Her father is the one who put her in project origin in the first place." "Project origin?" Eric said questioningly. "A top secret project to birth psychologically gifted commanders from an extremely powerful psychic such as Alma.

"So tell me why would they tell you grunts all of this?" Eric asked. "Well were kind of like ATC's clean up crew" Vanek said. "Huh" Eric said "Aren't you a little old to be doing this Vanek I think something simpler like garbage disposal suits you." Eric said tauntingly. "Ahh we have ourselves a smart allek here," Vanek said as he punched Eric in the gut.

The punch was so strong the chair in which Eric was strapped to almost fell down.

"GAAAHHHH!" Eric screamed painfully. "Get him out of here." the cornel ordered. The soldiers immediately cut the ropes on Eric's hands and stood him up. "So where are you taking me?" he asked holding his stomach. "Nowhere, you know to much already." Vanek responded, "Take him in front of the house" "Yes sir" one of the soldiers responded.

As the soldiers led Eric outside he knew in his mind what was about to happen. It took for what seemed like almost an eternity to get outside. The soldiers lined him up against a wall and took out their rifles.

"On my mark" cornel Vanek ordered. The only thing Eric could think about was Alma and what had happened before he passed out. He remembered the kiss vividly and he remembered the few brief days she spent at his house. He remembered every thing about her, her beautiful image, her voice, her hair,everything.

"READY" Vanek said as the soldiers took the safety off their guns.

"AIM"

In that instant Eric looked to the left of him and saw what looked like Alma standing far away from him in the shadows with a look of sadness on her face.

"FIRE"

The soldiers opened fire on Eric and kept firing until their clips were empty. Strangely most of the bullets missed Eric but 4 or 5 went through him. He fell to his knee's and felt immense pain throughout his body. He could barely breathe and knew a bullet hit his lungs.

He then heard a loud scream that shattered the windows behind him. As the windows shattered two of the four soldiers were lifted into the air by some invisible force and had their flesh melted slowly off their body. The other two were horrified and tried to run away but as soon as they tried they too were lifted in the air and their stomach area swelled up and exploded leaving their entrails on the ground. But Cornel Vanek suffered worse than any of them. He too was lifted in the air his arm began to compact until every bone in his arm was broken he was then smashed on the ground about six times breaking every bone in his body. On the sixth time his head began to swell until it burst open and his body thrown against a nearby wall.

Alma then appeared in front of Eric and kneeled by his fallen body.

Eric feeling his life draining said one thing to Alma that no one ever told her in her life. "I love you." He then let the darkness overcome him and died.

Alma let one tear drop from her cheek and looked up to the sky and screamed so powerfully and loudly it sent a wave of paranormal activity for 10 miles across. She knew there was only one way to see Eric again.

She gathered up her energy and a bright red aura appeared around her. She looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and felt the breeze on her face before causing an explosion 10x more powerful than the origin explosion taking out an entire district and her along with it.

*RING* *RING*

"Yes senator?" "What the hell Genevive I thought I could trust you to get her back now she's dead." "Yes senator but there is one project you forgot about that we haven't used yet." "And that one is?"

"You don't remember senator we started after origin failed."

"oh you mean…" "Yes senator project Empress"


	6. Chapter 6

Audio surveillance of miss Genevieve and Senator [REDACTED] on July 15 2009

Genevieve: Senator the situation with Eric Dubois has been taken care of.

[REDACTED]: Good, good. And what of Alma?

Genevieve: Unfortunately Senator she killed herself.

[REDACTED]: What?

Genevieve: Yes sir, it seems that both Eric and Alma seemed to have formed a relationship with each other and when Eric died it seems that she couldn't let him go. This was completely unexpected as the chances of her even forming a relationship with anyone given her history was odd.

[REDACTED]: Is there anything else I should know about?

Genevieve: Well... yes sir there is.

[REDACTED] Well out with it.

Genevieve: Yes well, as you know Colonel Vanek and a squad of four were assigned to neutralize Mr. Dubois.

[REDACTED]: Yes of course.

Genevieve: Well it seems that in her rage she killed all five of them.

[REDACTED]: Damn it Genevieve! Give me one damn reason I shouldn't have your head on a platter!

Give me every last detail of this event right now!

Genevieve: Well sir when she killed her self she released a massive amount of energy and this, in turn, caused a massive explosion.

[REDACTED]: How massive?

Genevieve: The latest reports coming in say it was at least ten times larger and more powerful than the Origin explosion.

[REDACTED]: By God Genevieve if I were with you right now I would...

Genevieve: Senator please calm down.

[REDACTED]: Calm down? You want me to calm down when thousands of people are dead and even worse than that they can trace every single event back to ME!

Genevieve: My men will do what they have to do in the mean time I think we should put that fall back plan to some use.

[REDACTED]: You had better Genevieve because if this fails you are DEAD!

*Disconnected*

Audio surveillance of miss Genevieve and Senator [REDACTED] on July 16 2009

Genevieve: Senator we may have a problem.

[REDACTED]: What is it now?

Genevieve: It seems that Alma's second son Michael Becket is making his way to the Empress facility as we speak.

[REDACTED]: Send all available units to kill this man do NOT let him reach the Empress facility!

Genevieve: Will do senator, there is one other thing sir.

[REDACTED]: What is it?

Genevieve: It seems that Alice Wade and a small group of people are attempting to activate Project Empress.

[REDACTED]: My god if they let her out...

Genevieve: Don't worry Senator even if they reach her we have precautions set in place that can give us extra time to stop them.

[REDACTED]: Good, Genevieve do not let them activate Empress!

Genevieve: You can count on me sir.

*Disconnected*


End file.
